First Battle After Timeskip
by Ryoma'sBiased
Summary: What if Ace's execution was after the two years timeskip?What would Luffy do when he learned about the execution the day he should be reunited with his crew? Will he went to the Marineford alone? or with some company? I'm really suck at summary..Sorry..Read inside to know better..R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I dont own One Piece.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Luffy sat on top of the lion looking far at the sea in front of the Rusukaina island. His hat flapping softly on his back. He would be leaving the island soon back to Sabaody. Back to Sunny. Back to his nakamas.

He remembered how they ended up separated 2 years ago. He had failed as a captain. He had let his nakama disappeared in front of his eyes. That was a nightmare to him and all his nakama.

That's why when Rayleigh proposed to help him getting stronger, he accepted. With the help of Rayleigh who had the knowledge of his nakama's whereabout courtesy to the bear-like guy who separated them, all of them get his message to met up at Sabaody in 2 years.

2 years had passed and he was far more stronger than he was before. He's sure his nakama would too.

"It's been 2 years. I cant wait to see them again. Then we'll enter New World and meet Ace and his nakama there"he said smiling. The lion growled softly.

"Let's go, Lion. They must be waiting for me already" he said and the lion start walking into the forest to the other side of the island where the Kuja pirates must had arrived.

"Luffy! There you are. Hurry, Hebihime-sama had something to tell you"somewhere in the middle of the jungle,Margaret appeared and ushered him to go faster. Luffy look at her confused but he still told her to get on the lion and tell the lion to go faster.

"Luffy!"Boa Hancock stop from pacing around when Luffy arrived.

"Oh Hancock, what's wrong?I'm all ready to go"Luffy said cheerfully as ever.

"Luffy, you said before that you have other brother except Sabo right"Hancock ask. She knew about Sabo being Luffy's brother.

"Um, Ace. Why?"

"Portgas D. Ace?Fire Fist Ace?"she asked again.

"Yeah. He's my older brother. I wonder how he is now"Luffy grinned. Hancock hesitated.

"Luffy, a battleship was sent to take me to the Marineford. They're waiting for me"she said. Luffy looked up at her.

"Eh? Isnt we supposed to go to Sabaody now? And why would the Marine need Sichibukai at the Marineford?"Luffy tilted his head confused.

"The marines are preparing for a war. The admirals, vice-admirals and Sichibukais will all be there"

"Ji-chan will be there too, then. But, war? With who?"

"Whitebeard"Hancock said and Luffy straighten up.

"Whitebeard? That was Ace's captain. Why would the marines have a war with them?"he asked. Hancock stared at him for a while before closing her eyes.

"One of his commander was captured and will be execute a week from now"she said opening back her eyes looking at Luffy who grow even more confused.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Ace was captured a month ago and sentenced to execution"she said and Luffy's eyes widened.

"Liar. Ace is strong. He wouldn't get captured by marines"he shake his head.

"He's not captured by marines. One of his former subordinate, Marshall D. Teach or known as Blackbeard, hand him in to the marines. And he was appointed as a Sichibukai for handing him in"Hancock explained.

"Blackbeard. Ace was going after this guy 2 years ago"Luffy said.

"I have to save him"he said determined."Where is he now?"

"He should be in Impel Down"Hancock said. Luffy look down lost in thought.

"I can take you with me to Impel Down if you want to save him"Hancock said after a long time.

"You said the marines was preparing for a war with Whitebeard right"Luffy said with his head still hung low.

"Yes, it was confirmed that Whitebeard will surely come. He wouldn't let his son die"she said and Luffy lift up his head.

"You should go. The marines would get suspicious if you make them wait for too long"he said.

"But how are you gonna save Ace?"Elder Nyon asked.

"I really wanted to save him but breaking into Impel Down would be troublesome. I'll just join Whitebeard on that day"Luffy said letting out a grin. He take out Ace's vivre card from his pocket and watch as it burns slowly. He forgot about the vicre card.

"At least I know he's still alive"he whispered.

"How are you gonna get there? The Gate of Justice wouldn't let any ship other than battleship enter"Hancock said. Luffy look up at the mountain and grin widely.

"I have my way"he said.

"Oh, I have to call Rayleigh to tell my nakama that I'll be late. Can I have a Den Den Mushi?"he looked back at the Kuja pirates.

"Margaret, take Luffy to the Den Den Mushi room"Hancock said to Margaret.

"Yes, Hebihime-sama. Let's go, Luffy"Margaret said and they went into the ship.

Just as they entered the room, one of the Den Den Mushi rang. Margaret quickly pick it up.

"Moshi-moshi"she answered. Luffy keep quiet beside her in case it was marine who called.

"Margaret? Can you have Luffy for me?"Rayleigh's voice beamed.

"Rayleigh!"Luffy said happily.

"We were just about to call you, Rayleigh-san"Margaret said.

"Luffy, where are you now?"Rayleigh asked slightly hurried.

"I'm still in Rusukaina. Rayleigh, are my nakama there?"Luffy said.

"They are all here"Rayleigh said and a group of voice heard.

"Luffy/Luffy-san!"Luffy beamed at his nakama's voices.

"Minna"he almost tear up.

"Luffy, I called you about Ace"Rayleigh said.

"I know. Hancock told me about it"Luffy said wiping the corner of his eyes.

"What are you going to do?"Sanji's voice said.

"I want to save him"Luffy said confidently.

"And how are you going to save him?Break into Impel Down?"Zoro said.

"Oi. I'm not that reckless anymore. I've changed"Luffy defended.

"Hai, hai. And you'll be the first to jump down into adventure"Nami said and Luffy laugh fullheartedly. After a while, he calmed down.

"I'll join Whitebeard that day"he said and a series of gasp heard.

"Whitebeard?"Rayleigh asked.

"Um. It was confirmed that Whitebeard will come and it will be a war. Hancock had been scouted to the Marineford"

"Hancock? As in Boa Hancock? The Sichibukai?"Robin asked.

"Um"Luffy said.

"Do you know her, Robin?"Franky asked.

"Yes. She was said to be the most beautiful woman and called the pirate empress"Robin said.

"Yeah, she's my friend. And the Kuja pirates too"Luffy said and Margaret smiled beside him.

"Kuja Pirate?"Chopper asked.

"The all-women pirates"Robin said.

"Nani? Oi Luffy! You're friend with the most beautiful woman and the all-woman pirates?!You basta-"

"Urusai-yo!"Nami's angry voice said and a thud heard. Luffy laugh at his friends antic.

"So minna, looks like we have to postpone our adventure to New World. Wait for me"he said after a while.

"Hah?? Are you saying you're going alone?"Zoro ask. Luffy laugh.

"Then minna, wanna have a warm up before we enter New World?"he said still laughing.

"Chotto, Luffy~"Nami said.

"Suddenly, I have this I-cant-enter-the-war disease"Usopp said.

"Daijobu ka na?"Chopper's voice heard next. Luffy laugh at them.

"Oi Luffy, are you sure about this? All marines all around the world will be there. The Sichibukais, admirals and vice-admirals will be there too"Rayleigh said.

"Daijobu, Rayleigh. I'm sure they've become stronger"Luffy laugh.

Silent.

"Saying like that wont make me the least happy, you bastard~"Chopper suddenly said. Luffy laugh at the image the Den Den Mushi showed as Chopper talked.

"Aww Luffy. You're right about me"Nami said.

"Captain Usopp! Ready at your service, sir!"Usopp's voice beamed.

Luffy laughed.

"Huh. Bring it on"Zoro said and a clank heard.

"Heh. My leg need warm up actually"Sanji said a bit away. "And I can meet that Sichibukai too"a thud heard.

"I'm SUPEER ready"

"Yohohohoho. I missed you, Luffy-san"

"It would be fun. He would want to come too, Luffy. He's in the island now"Robin said.

"Bring him Robin"Luffy said laughing.

"You've just gathered and you already want to seek trouble"Rayleigh sigh with Shakky giggling behind.

"As expected, Monkey-chan"

"See you there then, Luffy"Zoro said.

"How are you gonna get there? Hancock said that the Gate of Justice wont open for any ship"Luffy said.

"That's right. I forgot about the Gate of Justice"Rayleigh said.

"Oh. Leave it to me. I'll take us to the Marineford without using the Gate of Justice"Chopper said.

"I'll leave it to then, Chopper. Minna, see you there"Luffy said and hung up.

"It's good, Luffy. You wont be alone"Margaret said as they went outside. Luffy laughed.

"How is it?"Hancock asked.

"My crew was already there"Luffy said.

"That's good. Luffy, I need to go now"Hancock said.

"Um. See you, Hancock"Luffy said and the Kuja pirates raised the anchor.

"See you again, Luffy"they waved to the boy who wave happily at them. The lion sitting loyally beside him.

"Now, lion. Shall we search for the big bird then?"he said as they walked into the forest. The lion roared.

 **A week later**

"Good to see you again, Sengoku"Whitebeard said looking up at the scaffold where the fleet admiral stand with Ace kneeling beside him.

"Greetings, Whitebeard"Sengoku said to the speaker.

"Gurararara. Ace my son. Are you alive?"the big man said.

"Oyaji"Ace look at the old man sadly.

"What are you waiting for? Attack and dont let them enter the plaza"Sengoku said.

"Get loose, my sons"Whitebeard said and the pirates roared rushing forward. Pirates and marines alike fight on the ice where Aokiji had turned the sea water into ice.

The war continues as Whitebeard stand on the Moby Dick watching his sons fight. Ace watched as his brothers fighting to save him.

"I'll see it if you can save him, Whitebeard"Sengoku said.

"Gurarararara. I'll save him, Sengoku"

"Why do you want to save your rival's son? Gol D. Ace! Gold Roger's son!"Sengoku roared. The fact surprised everyone but the fights continues nonetheless.

"You cannot put one's sin to their son, Sengoku. And Ace is now one of my sons. I'll save my son at any cost"Whitebeard said.

"I know your motive, Whitebeard. You plan to search for the One Piece and make Gol D. Ace the next Pirate King"Sengoku said.

"Oiiiii. I'm sorry to interupt but the one who will become the Pirate King is"suddenly a voice shouted as a large shadow approaching.The marines gaped as a big bird fly above them. A blur of red jumped off from it and landed between them. Suddenly a rubbery leg cleared the marines giving the newcomer quite a large space.

"Me!"Luffy continued as he stand up and laughed with his hands on his hips.

"Arigato na, Big Bird"he shouted as the shadow disappearing.

"Luffy. Looks like he had tamed another monster of Rusukaina"Hancock said fondly looking at Luffy.

Ace and Garp widened their eyes at the sight of Luffy.

"LUFFY!!"Both shouted.

"Oh, Ace! I've come to save you!"Luffy shouted grinning. All movement halted.

"Mugiwara no Luffy"Sengoku called. Luffy look at him for a while before picking his nose.

"Who are you?"he asked lazily. The marines sweetdropped.

"I'm the fleet admiral, Sengoku. I'm sure Garp must have talk about me"Sengoku said.

Silent.

Silent.

Luffy stared and stared at the fleet admiral still picking his nose. The others hold their breath.

"Oh. Are you perhaps Senny?"finally Luffy said. Sengoku turn to Garp red in embarassment and anger.

"Garp! You use my nickname talking to your grandson?"he said. Garp was still gaping at Luffy.

"What is this? I thought this Senny would be a beautiful girl. Why dont you change your name, old man?"Luffy said again earning a stuffled laugh from the marines.

"Gurararara. You're one funny boy, brat. I figured you know Ace"Whitebeard laughed looking at Luffy.

"He's the little brother Ace always talk about, yoi"Marco said landing next to his father.

Luffy turned and this time he stared at Whitebeard but without picking his nose.

"Oh. You must be Ace's adoptive father. I wont call you father just because my brother called you so"he said and Whitebeard laughed.

"Luffy! What are you doing here? Go home, Lufyy. A weakling like you wanted to save me? Dont make me laugh!"Ace suddenly shouted and Luffy looked up at the scaffold.

"Dont be an idiot, Ace! I've spend 2 years to train so I can became stronger to protect those dear to me. If I cant save my idiot brother now, what would I spend the 2 years for?!"he shouted. The marines start whispering.

"Brother? Gold Roger have 2 son?"

"Dont get fooled! Gold Roger has only one son, Gol D. Ace. Mugiwara no Luffy is the son of the Revolutionary, Monkey D. Dragon"Sengoku said. Luffy laughed.

"I like my dad! He's cool"he shouted. He had met Dragon when the revolutionary gave him a visit at the Rusukaina. Turn out the bear-like guy was his former subordinate and told him his whereabout.

"You voluntarily come to get killed, brat"Akainu said from his seat. Luffy stared at him. Then, he grinned.

"We'll see about that, Cold-faced ossan"he said. Akainu's frown deeper and make his way to stand but stopped by Kizaru.

"Let's see first. It's been 2 years. He must had become stronger than before"Kizaru said and Akainu sit back folding his hands over his chest.

"Oi brat, I know you want to save your brother. But do you know who are you facing and how many of them?"Whitebeard said. Luffy grinned and start stretching.

"I've faced Enies Lobby along with Buster Call without dying. I'm sure it wont be any different"he said.

"Enies Lobby?"

"He's the crazy pirate who raided Enies Lobby just to rescue a nakama, oyaji-yoi"Marco said beside Whitebeard.

"Gurarararara. It cannot be compared to the amount of marines today, brat. There's countless number of strong enemy. Are you saying you're going to save your brother alone?"the strongest man in the world said.

"Yohohohoho"a voice rang throughout the battle field. Everyone look up at the sky as a group of giant bird approaching. The marines's jaw dropped. First, Whitebeard, then one of the worst generation, what is this next? They just expected Whitebeard to show up.

Luffy smirked as the birds approached him and caused a strong wind. The marines around him shielded their eyes. When they refocused their vision, a huge dust was behind the rookie.

"Whoever said I'm alone"

 **How is it,minna-sama?This is my first time writing a OP's fanfic..As you can see, I am actually a Prince of Tennis's fan based on my username..I actually knew about One Piece many years ago but I never take a better look at it. I just give it a glance..Then recently, my siblings pull me toward the anime and I took 1 week to finish the series until the recent episodes (Fortunately I'm on holiday)..**

 **So, how my first chapter?I tried imagining the characters's personality..It wont be long..Maybe 3-4 chapters only..I just want Ace to be alive..I really cried hard during Ace's death..**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A/N: Sorry guys. My bad. I forgot to told you guys to forgive my grammar because English is not my mother language..Maybe like third ? I'm better at talking than writing to be honest..But looks like everyone at least understand English, so I write in English so everyone can read. One more thing, thank you for the reviews..I appreciate them all.

 **Guest:** Well, I didnt make Luffy went to Impel Down so hahaha..You know..My story are not following exactly the canon. But Buggy was trying to break out when Luffy went there right..So, it's up to you if you want to make he succeeded or not. Hehehe

 **SinOfTheFox** No, I dont have a beta reader..To be honest, I dont even know how to get a beta reader. And I actually felt sorry if anyone tried to fix my mistakes..Hahahaha

 **Naomipy, Cute momo, Winterstareagle:** Glad you like it..Thanks for reviewing..

 **ItzHyperion:** I'm sorry but I'm used to mix some japanese in my story..Did it bother you?Like I said in previous chapter, I was imagining them saying the words while writing, so I automatically write those words. Furthermore, I only use the simple words and I'm sure those who watch OP would understand it and know why I use those words.

 **DarkMelody19:** What do you mean by punctuation mistake?

 **Guest:** Dont get confused with the canon. Well, you can connect it right when Kuma separate them. After that is my own story flow..But, if you're still confused, which part you dont follow?

 **Black'VictorCachat:** Spaces between periods?Meaning?

Thank you for those who reviewed. And before I forgot, I'm sorry for those who PM'ed me..I cant open my ff in website so I cant reply to your messages.

To the story then..

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Whoever said I'm alone"he laughed. He turned around and laughed more.

"You're late, minna"he said and one by one, those newcomers showed theirselves.

"Urusai"Zoro walked toward him with his right hand on his katanas.

"It's not even half way done, you shitty captain"Sanji came out lighting his cigarette.

Robin came out giggling softly with Nami latching on her side.

"That was scary. Flying was scary"Usopp mumbled with his legs shaking. Chopper followed him smiling with a cotton candy given by the birds in his hand.

"SUPEER cool entrance, isnt it Luffy?"Franky said doing his pose.

"Yohohohoho"a few marines shriek when Brook come out with his right hand on his hat like a gentleman would do.

"Shishishi. You got here safely minna"Luffy laughed.

"Luffy! Why did you bring your crew with you? That even make me feeling bad!"Ace shouted.

"Just shut up, Ace. I'll kick your ass after we save you"Luffy said and grinned when another person came out of the fading dust.

"We'll kick your ass for getting into trouble"he said standing beside Luffy. Ace's eyes widened.

"Chief of Staff of the Revolutionaries, Sabo. What does a revolutionary doing here?"Sengoku yelled breaking everyone out of thought.

"To save that idiotic brother of course"Sabo grinned.

"Sabo, you bastard! What is the meaning of this?!"Ace yelled angrily.

Luffy laughed at Ace's reaction. He had met Sabo when his father visited him. He had brought with him Robin and Sabo. Robin helped Sabo regaining his memories with everything she know about Luffy and what she heard about Ace.

"What a terrible set of brothers"Aokiji said.

"Straw hat's crews. I thought Kuma had killed them all 2 years ago"Kizaru said while Akainu's frown deepened.

"You're mistaken if you think you can kill us easily"Sanji said putting off his cigarette with the heel of his shoe.

"What are you standing for? An addition of 9 and a pet won't make any different"Sengoku said and the marines start charging towards the Straw hats and continues fighting with the Whitebeard's pirates.

"Shall we start then?"Zoro said drawing out his katanas. Luffy laughed and ran towards their enemy.

"Gurarararara. The brats full of spirit. We cannot lose to them, Marco. Don't let any of them die"Whitebeard said.

"I doubt they would lose, oyaji-yoi"Marco said forming into Phoenix and fly away.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Zoro looked at the marines in front of him while getting to his stance.

"Dont you know that I've trained with the greatest swordman?"he said grinning.

"108 Pound Phoenix!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Sanji put his hand in his pocket and raised his right leg.

"I've gone through hell for 2 years. If you want to defeat me, you have to be stronger than the hell itself. Which mean you have to be strong, stronger and stronger"he said running forward as he felt his anger rising remembering the okamas.

"Collier Shoot!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Robin crossed her hand in front of her chest smiling gently.

"Trienta Fleurs. Clutch"she smiled gently but devilish as she heard the bones breaking.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Waaa. This is scary"Nami said clutching her blue rod.

"Die!"a marine swing his sword towards Nami but it went through and it start fading.

"What are you doing there? I'm here"Nami smiled behind him. Another marine tried to cut her from behind but it also went through.

"Oi. What are you doing cutting air?"Nami twirlled her rod.

"Mirage release"she said. She pointed her rod toward the marines and smile.

"Beware of strong wind"she said leaving the marines confused. Before they can do anything, a strong wind fell upon them.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Usopp reached into his bag and his stick.

"Captain Usopp, a man who will be a brave warrior at the sea"he said taking aim.

"Special Attack! Green Star "Devil"! "he shoot and a big weird plant appeared.

"Pop green at random"he laughed shooting randomly.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Take their pet!"a marine said as they run toward Chopper who just finished his cotton candy. The reindeer glared at them.

"I'm not a pet, you bastard!"he said and the marines halted their movement.

"The racoon talked!"

"I'm a reindeer, you blind! Cant you see my horns"Chopper said angrily pointing at his horn.

"Whatever. Take the racoon!"

"Once again, I'm not a racoon! Kung Fu Point!"Chopper said changing form and beat the marines.

"He changed!"

"Hyaaa! Dont understimate Luffy's doctor, cook or even his navigator. We all fight for our captain"he said keep beating the marines.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Aw!Too bad Sunny is not here. The new weapon would be perfect here"Franky said.

"Be careful of my shoulder!"he said when suddenly weapons appeared on his shoulder and start firing.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Yohohohoho. Minna-san, should I sing a song for you?"Brook said taking out a guitar out of nowhere. The marines looked at him warily.

"Dance with me, minna-san"he said and move his body to the music. The marines unconciously followed him.

"Okay. I cut you already"Brook said calmly and the marines shrieked before collapsing behind him.

"Yohohohoho. Today's audiences was great"he said.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Sabo fixed his gloves before reaching his pipe behind him.

"Good grief. That damn brother always got into trouble"he said to himself. He eyed his opponents and smirk.

"Not that I mind fighting them"he said and run forward with his pipe.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Luffy run toward the approaching marines.

"Gomu-Gomu no Whip!"

He looked up when he felt someone approaching and saw the Phoenix.

"Pretty bird! You're Ace's nakama, aren't you?"he said and Marco's head appeared.

"What about it-yoi?"The first division commander said.

"You should cover the other side. We got this side covered"Luffy said grinning with his fist still beating the marines.

"Got it, brat"the Phoenix said and fly away.

"The rookies are fighting well"Izo, one of the Whitebeard's commander commented.

"It's just the beginning. And they are only fighting the low-ranked marines"Jozu, another commander said. Izo just shrugged.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Black ball"

The marines watched as mysterious black bubble come out from Nami's rod and popped above them. The orange-haired girl smirk.

"Storm Cloud Rod!"she said and lighting appeared and strike them.

"Great!"Nami cheered when suddenly a marine launch at her. She couldn't react in time so she just block the sword with her rod making her thrown on the ground.

"Nami!"hands grow on the marine and twist his body.

"Daijobu ka?"Robin appeared beside her. She nodded.

"Leave them to us. You should do the other thing. We leave it to you"Robin said again and Nami stand up.

"Thank you, Robin. Leave those matter to me"Nami said dusting her pants before leaving.

"MUGIWARA!"suddenly a voice rang making all the straw hat's crew turn to the voice.

"Woah.That's the pacifista"a Whitebeard's pirate exclaimed.

"That's the axe guy"Luffy said.

"There's the look-alike Kuma too"Sanji said.

"And there's lot of them"Zoro said looking behind Sentomaru.

"Mugiwara! I know it you all would meet up again. I knew something was fishy about Kuma- _kou_ 's doing 2 years ago"Sentomaru said with his axe on his shoulder.

"I dont care what you want but stop bothering us"Luffy said.

"I would never expect you would show up here at all places. That's just perfect. You would just end up like 2 years ago. Pacifista, take them"Sentomaru said and 8 pacifista launched forward toward the straw hat's crew.

"Watch out! They are almost as strong as the Sichibukai, Kuma" one of the Whitebeard's commander, Haruta shouted.

Dark look was upon the straw hat's crew's face.

"That's right. You separate us 2 years ago "Luffy said with his eyes shadowed by his hat.

"That's a nightmare" Robin said.

"I dont want to go through that again"Chopper whispered.

"I may dont have brain but I remembered it clearly"Brook said drawing out his sword.

"We're not the same anymore! Second gear. Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!" _Luffy_

"Purgatory Onigiri!" _Zoro_

"Hell Memories!" _Sanji_

"Mil fleurs. Gigantesco Mano. Stomp!" _Robin_

"Special Attack! Green Star "Devil"! " _Usopp_

"Heavy point! Arm point! " _Chopper_

"Franky, Radical beam!" _Franky_

"Song of Scratches, Blizzard Slice!" _Brook_

The straw hat's crew went into action at Luffy's words. Soon a loud crash was heard and a lot of dust appeared. Pirates and marines alike fanned the dust from their face looking at the source. Whitebeard smirked. Sabo with a proud smile and the higher ranked of the marines have their jaw dropped.

Soon enough the straw hat's crew walk out of the dust with Luffy in front still with dark look on their faces. Even Robin didnt have her smile.

"That's absurd. They beat the pacifistas in one blow!" someone shouted. Sentomaru have his eyes widened.

"They're not any ordinary rookies" a vice admiral said.

"My anger haven't subsidied at all!"Luffy yelled and look at the marines sharply.

"Be careful. He wont stop until he calmed down" Sabo said and the marines start attacking the pirates again.

Luffy fight aggresively as the anger he felt from remembering the incident 2 years ago. He slowed down when he calm down a bit.

"You've gotten stronger, Luffy"a voice said making him turn toward it. He beamed.

"Rayleigh! You come after all" he waved at Rayleigh who was sitting on a bird like the one who bring his crews there. The bird had landed on top of a broken battle ship.

"Dark King, Silver Rayleigh! What is he doing here? "

"Dont worry. I'm not here to fight. I just come to see how my pupil doing " Rayleigh lifted his hands up.

"But I suggest you dont give him too much injuries " he continued.

"Rayleigh, long time not see. Where have you been hiding all this years?"Whitebeard said and Rayleigh turn to him.

"Whitebeard. I didnt go anywhere. Just spending my old time enjoying myself" he laugh. Whitebeard smirk.

"Silver Rayleigh! Are you here to save Portgas D. Ace too?"Sengoku barked from the scaffold.

"I'm here for Luffy not as Roger's first mate. Though I cant deny that I also come to see how my captain's son doing"Rayleigh look at Ace who was staring at him with wide eyes. "You look fine young man. Dont worry. I know you have so much hatred toward Roger so I wont even try to save you. I'll leave it to your brothers"

Ace watched as Rayleigh looked away from him to look at Luffy. The boy was already resuming his fights. He cant deny it but he's actually grateful that his father's first mate didnt come for him. He doesnt want to be saved by the crew of the person he hated so much.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Zoro keep fighting the weak marines. The only strong marine he had faced so far was a vice admiral who he didnt even knew the name. He continued fighting without worrying about his friends. They would be fine fighting on their own.

He looked up when someone stopped him by blocking his swords. He smirked when his eyes met with the sharp eyes of Dracule Mihawk.

"Is this why you want to become stronger? To fight the marine?"

 **I'll stop here for now.. I tried my best to minimize mistakes..If there're still too much,I'm sorry in advance .. Dont forget to review guys..Dont worry..I wont be offended by bad comments..If I am,the story would be gone by now.. Just kidding**

 **Ah! Before I forget, the moves of the straw hat was the moves I took from their fight at Fishman Island and some of their older moves too..So dont worry..It's not something ridiculous I made up unless the moves dont have any name .. Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

First of all, what's up with the trolling authors??

 **sudhush:** I'll reveal what happen to Blackbeard later.*smirk*

 **myzmsandraa99:** I'll try my best to keep Luffy's innocence.

 **arinst2305, Push23, Enjali:** Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.

 **Guest:** I'll reveal Blackbeard's fate later. And isn't Shank and Kaidoh were already fighting during the war in the manga? It's not? Well, let's think it was like that in this story *grin*

Thank you for those who reviewed. I'm thankful for that. Let's straight to the story then.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Is this why you want to become stronger? To fight the marine?"

Zoro smirked at the Sichibukai.

"I want to be stronger so I can be a help for my captain. He need us now so I won't hesitate to fight you"he said looking at Mihawk through their clashed swords.

The Sichibukai stared at him with his sharp eyes before withdrawing his own sword.

"I dont feel like fighting you now. I'll fight you when you become even more stronger than now"he said putting his sword on his back and walked away. The marines around them gaped.

"Mihawk-san, we can't defeat him. You're the only swordman who can fight with him"one of the marine said. Mihawk stopped walking.

"I'm here to fight Whitebeard. I'm not going to fight my own pupil. I'll fight him when the time comes. In exchange, I'll take on the other straw hat"he said and walked away for real.The marines gaped at his words.

"My teacher was cool, isn't it?"Zoro smirked taking stance.

"If you don't come at once, it's not fun"he said and the marines rushed to him.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Luffy was fighting a vice admiral when he feel a coming threat. He jumped away just in time when a kick come to where he was standing a while ago. Because he jumped away so suddenly, the kick hit the vice admiral who didn't manage to dodge.

"You're using Haki"admiral Kizaru said towering over Luffy.

"Figured out how useful it is to fight devil fruit user like you"Luffy said.

"How convenient it was for you to come here. We would just kill both of you here. No. Three of you would be better"the admiral said.

Luffy gritted his teeth before launching towards the admiral.

They were in the middle of fighting when Luffy felt another danger coming. He dodged but he was hit slightly at his left arm.

"What was that for?" he said looking at the person who attacked him while holding his burning left arm.

"We should end this as soon as possible"admiral Akainu said looking coldly at him.

"That's what I thought"Kizaru said ready to launch another attack on Luffy but stopped when someone kick him on his side. He was sent flying a few meter.

"Kizaru-san"the marines surrounded the sprawled admiral. Kizaru pushed himself up and looked at his attacker.

"He's light. Kicks shouldn't hurt him"a marine said.

"That's hurt"Kizaru said standing up."Looks like you're using Haki too"

"You're ganging up on my captain. We should play it fair and square"Sanji said kicking the ground slightly to fix his shoe.

"Sanji!"Luffy exclaimed.

"I leave the magma man to you, shitty captain"Sanji said before taking off to fight Kizaru.

Luffy jumped away when Kizaru send his fist toward him. He can only dodge because of his burning arm. The magma only touch him slightly but the burning feeling was strong.

"You're finished, son of Dragon!"Akainu said as he leap to attack Luffy when the pirate tripped on a bump.

Luffy was about block the punch with his Haki-coated right hand but the punch didn't come. A basento stopped the magma-user. Luffy looked up to see Whitebeard standing beside the admiral.

"Whitebeard!"Akainu growled.

"It was a shame of you to attack a vulnerable brat, Akainu"Whitebeard said. Luffy made a face.

"I'm not vulnerable. I can take him on myself"he said standing up.

"Gurarararara. You better have your arm treated first before you can take him on"Whitebeard said and forced Akainu to fight somewhere far from Luffy.

"Luffy! Are you-My, you have to get your arm treated"Chopper appeared beside him and turn to his brain point.

"The magma touched me a bit. I can't fight properly because it itches"Luffy said and Chopper quickly treated the wound and wrapped it with bandage.

"I put something to cool it down"the doctor said. Luffy touched the bandaged area and smiled.

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore. Thanks, Chopper"he said and went to fighting the marines. Chopper sighed before joining him.

Before they knew it, they were already on the plaza.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Nico Robin"Robin turn around abruptly when someone said her name.

"Admiral Aokiji"she said finding the ice-user standing behind her.

"Why did you come here? I've let you go for several times already. I can't let you go from here today"the admiral said.

Robin take her stance without a smile on her face.

"I've found myself nakamas. I've found my reason to stay alive"she said.

Aokiji formed a sword with his ice.

"This is nothing like Buster Call. All the strongest marines are here. None of you will leave here safely"he said.

"I believe in my friends"Robin simply said before Aokiji jump to attack her. However, swords appeared out of nowhere stopping his ice sword.

"Zoro!"Robin said shocked.

Aokiji raised his eyebrows.

"I haven't repay what you've done back then. You really caused us trouble twice"Zoro said smirking.

"What a good nakama"Aokiji said withdrawing his ice.

"I leave the rest to you"Zoro said before attacking the admiral. Robin was baffled for a while before she overcome it.

"Hai"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Ace watched the fighting scenes below him sadly. His oyaji and brothers was fighting for him. His little brother with his crew was fighting to save him too. Last but not least, his supposedly dead brother appeared out of nowhere. They're gathered together again after more than 10 years. His two brothers was fighting for him. He supposed to be mad for they came to danger because of him. But he couldn't help but feel happy because his brothers was there for him. He bowed his head down with his tears flowing down slowly.

"What's wrong, Portgas? Finally aware of the situation?"Sengoku said looking down at him.

"I'm happy"Ace's answer shocked him.

"For as long as I've live, people always hated me. Saying I shouldn't have existed. Saying I'm the devil's son. But Luffy and Sabo accepted me for who I am. They even become my sworn brothers. Then, oyaji brought me into his big family. Some of them may be reluctant at first but they accepted me eventually"Ace said looking back at the scenes below them.

"A lot of people may hate me but I have those who love me too. And I'm thankful for that. I didn't ask them to save me but they came. They came for me"a small smile appeared on his face. Sengoku just stared at him.

"It may be selfish for me to say it but I want to live. For them. With them"he said.

"Damn hell you are!"Sabo and Luffy's shout shocked him.

"I'm gonna save you even if it kills me"Luffy said in the middle of fighting.

"Don't take all the credit, Luffy" Sabo said not far from him.

"Did I?" Luffy grinned at him.

"How can I leave them when they're like that?"Ace said slowly.

"That's a good speech but I won't allow you escape. No pirates would leave here today"Sengoku said and focused on the Den Den Mushi in his hand.

"Have all the broadcast been cut off?"he said. They was a strange sound from the other side before someone replied.

"Hai"it said.

Sengoku looked at the fighting scenes. The Whitebeard pirates and allies may not be as strong as the commanders but they have numbers. Meanwhile the Straw hat's pirates may small in number but their strength make up for it. They covered more areas than the Yonko's crew.

He adverted his eyes looking for his admirals. Even he knew that they were having a hard time against Whitebeard himself, Sanji and Zoro. Eventhough their devil fruit were Logia type, but against those who used Haki, it makes them equal. It's only about time before they lost. He glanced at Ace before speaking to the Den Den Mushi again.

"The execution will be forwarded. Let the executioners up"he said.

Ace flinched but stay still. He keep staring below.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Luffy wanted to reach Ace as soon as possible but the marines keep coming at him non-stop.

"Look up, pirates"Sengoku's voice took everyone's attention. When they look up, two executioners was standing at Ace's both sides.

"No"Sabo widened his eyes rushing forward but the marines wont let him pass easily.

"Sengoku!!"Whitebeard roared when he manage to punch Akainu away.

"Do it"Sengoku said and the executioners lift their long swords.

"Stop!"Luffy shouted making his way forward by punching everyone in front of him. But the executioners keep lowering their swords. Ace had his head lowered in defeat.

Rayleigh stared at Luffy.

'You can stop it, Luffy' he thought.

"Stop it right now!"Luffy shouted again. Both he and Sabo desperately make their way forward. The executioners ignored all of it and keep advancing their swords.

Luffy halted his step and narrowed his eyes.

"I. Told. You. To. Stop!"he growled and a powerful wave of Haki washed over the marines and those who was weak-willed began falling one after another. But Luffy's eyes only trained on the falling executioners.

"What had just happened?"a marine exclaimed.

"What?"Sengoku widened his eyes.

"I told you to stop, didn't I?"Luffy said glaring at the fleet admiral.

"Luffy?"Ace and Sabo said at the same time.

"How did-"Sengoku stopped before turning to look at the Dark King who just sat comfortably.

"Rayleigh, it's your doing, isn't it?"he said making Rayleigh chuckled.

"You should know, Sengoku. I dont take just anyone as my pupil"Rayleigh said drinking his sake.

"That kid have strong willpower"he continued.

"I understimated Dragon's son" Sengoku said slowly.

"It was Ace's brother?"Marco said looking at Luffy.

"That brat is really something. Gurararara"Whitebeard said laughing.

"Mugiwara no Luffy can use that one too? Shocking" Kizaru said and Sanji took the chance to kick the admiral hard to the rocky wall.

"What was that?" Zoro asked as he manage to throw the ice-user away from him.

"Haoshoku no Haki"Robin answered.

"Haoshoku no Haki?"Usopp asked making his way toward them.

"Only a few in this world have the power. Those who have those power have those required to become a king. When they used it, those who was weak-willed than them will pass out"Robin explained.

"But if they can control it, they can control who will be affected by it"she continued.

"King, huh?"Sanji smirked lighting his cigarette. He winced when he touch his bruise.

"Luffy's gonna be the Pirate King"Zoro smirked too.

"Wait, where's Nami-san? Isn't she over there?"Sanji looked around and Nami suddenly appeared between them.

"That was close. I almost got caught by Luffy's haki" she said with her hand on her chest and the other on her knee.

"Nami. Daijobu ka?"Robin asked helping her to stand.

"I'm okay. By the way, I got it. It was hard to find which guard have it but I got them"Nami grinned.

"Then, we just need to bring Ace here right. It would be hard to do it up there with the old man there" Zoro said starting to fight again.

"I could fly there but the marines will target me while in the air. The sea-stone handcuff is another problem"Robin said.

"I'll do it" Sanji said fixing his shoes.

"Sanji? How would you do it?"Usopp said but Sanji leave them and went toward Luffy who had started fighting too.

"Oi Luffy. We've got it so all we need is take Ace down here"he said and Luffy turned to him.

"Huh? Got what? And why are you looking so terrible?"he blinked. Sanji's eyebrows twitched.

"The damn admiral are not just some marine you know. Forget it. We need to take Ace down here" Sanji sighed and kick the marine behind him.

"How? I cant stretch that far. Should we rocketed to there?" Luffy said .

"Definitely not that. We could get caught as we landed" Sanji said immediately.

"I can do it but I need you to go with me. They will try to attack me while midair" he said and grab Luffy.

"So you come with me and protect both of us"he said.

"Mid air? Wh-"Luffy said and widened his eyes when he saw the ground getting away. He look in front of him and Sanji was walking. In the air!

"Woah!! We're walking midair!" Luffy shouted excitedly.

"Sabo! I'm flying!"he said waving at Sabo who looked up and dropped his jaw shocked.

"Sanji walking in the air! That's cool!" Chopper shouted with a glint in his eyes.

"Yohohohoho. Sanji-san is so cool"Brook said.

"That's the same technique the CP9 used"Robin said. Nami and Usopp was watching with their mouth opened. While Zoro and Franky smirked.

" What are you doing?! Shoot them!" a vice admirals said and cannons were directed at Sanji and Luffy.

"That's your job, Luffy" Sanji said and Luffy grinned.

"Yosh!"

"The Straw hat pirates shocked us one after another" Sengoku grumbled.

"They take the spotlight in this war"a Whitebeard's commander said smirking.

"Saving Ace are not just a hope now"another said.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Sanji keep advancing in the air while Luffy take care of the cannons coming their way.

"Luffy! You have to face me before you can save Ace"

 **TBC**

 **I'm sorry I took a long time to update. I was hospitalized around a month ago (I caught some disease) and I just got out some time ago. Then I have to prepare for my school's new term (when I just recovered too ) . Sorry it took long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Luffy! You have to face me before you can save Ace"

Luffy looked in front of them to see his grandfather standing with his hands folded. The old man was wearing a serious face for once.

"Ji-chan" Luffy said glancing at Ace who was watching them in worry.

"All of you choose this path, Luffy"Garp said. Luffy stared at him before looking at Ace.

"Sanji, stop and hold me tight" Luffy said and Sanji stopped walking and tightened his hold on Luffy.

"Sorry Ji-chan, but I don't have time to fight you now"Luffy grinned throwing his arms back.

Garp watched in wary while Sanji have a rough idea on what Luffy was going to do.

"Gomu Gomu no" Luffy stretched his arms toward Ace and "Grab" , he grabbed both Ace's arms and grinned.

"Luffy!" Ace yelped.

"Don't worry Ace. I'm just gonna throw you"Luffy said and Ace paled. The Whitebeard pirates gulp hearing that.

Luffy grinned some more before pulling his arms with Ace.

The pirates and marines gawked at the sight of Ace being pulled away in the air and the pirates dropped their jaw on the ground at Luffy's next action.

"Zoro, Franky, Chopper!" Luffy shouted as he throw Ace toward the crowd. The Whitebeard pirates completely froze watching Ace being thrown. The freckled man was having his eyes widened.

"LUFFY!!" He managed to shout.

The marines was already aiming at him with cannons and guns.

Zoro, Franky and Chopper immediately understand what Luffy wanted them to do. Zoro and Franky quickly take their stance. Zoro use whatever his technique is to destroy the coming cannon and bullet toward Ace. Franky do the same on the other side.

When Ace was close to crash the ground, Chopper run toward him with his walking point. He calculated when Ace would crashed on him and quickly transformed.

"Guard point"he said and he transformed into a fluffy ball as Ace crashed on him and Franky catch Ace as he bounced slightly from the impact.

"Shishishishishi. Good job, minna"Luffy laughed as Sanji bring them down.

"That Mugiwara. He trusted his nakama" a Whitebeard pirate said.

"Luffy! I almost doubted whether you gonna save me or kill me!" Ace barked as Luffy touched the ground.

"Shishishishi. You're not gonna die, Ace"Luffy laughed.

"Oi Chopper. Are you okay?" Zoro asked as he approached them. Chopper was laying next to Ace in his normal Brain Point.

"The seastone cuffs touched me"the reindeer said sitting up.

They were interrupted with Sengoku's voice.

"What are you waiting for?"he barked at the marines who was stunned.

"They don't have the key for the cuffs. Kill them at any cost" the fleet admiral said bringing all the marines and pirates alike back to earth. The Whitebeard pirates quickly made a wall around Ace and the Straw hat pirates and Sabo.

"My cuffs"Ace looked down on his hands.

"We need the keys"Sabo said looking around.

"Daijobu, daijobu"Luffy laughed as Nami appeared in front of Ace and uncuffed his hands.

Ace looked at her in shock.

"How-"he lost words.

"Hehe. I have my way" Nami winked at him.

"See" Luffy smiled nodding at Nami. Ace smiled as he stand up.

"Great. I'm free" he said as he called forth his fire. He quickly gained the attentions.

Sengoku widened his eyes while the pirates cheered.

"How the hell did you get the key?"

Nami twirled the key with her index finger.

"I'm not called the Cat Burglar for nothing you know"she smiled winking.

Whitebeard laughed while Sengoku was red in anger. Rayleigh on the other hand was smiling drinking his sake.

"The anchor really had gathered great nakamas"suddenly a voice appeared behind him. He turn around to see Shanks with his vice. He grinned.

"I didn't know you would come" he said looking back at the war that had resumed. But now, the pirates was fighting to retreat as Ace have been saved.

"I knew Ace being Luffy's brother. I just lend Whitebeard a hand in holding back Kaido. I never expected Luffy to suddenly appear here after dissapearing for two years"Shanks said.

"Why are you here, Rayleigh-san? I don't think you're here for captain's son"he asked. Rayleigh take a chug on his sake.

"I'm here for Luffy. He's my pupil"he said. Shanks looked at him in shock before he laughed.

"I should have known since you'd shown interest when I told you about Luffy many years ago"he said. Rayleigh laughed.

"He's interesting. I want to see where he'll be years later"he said looking at Luffy.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Let's fight our way to the world!" Whitebeard's voice roared and his sons cheered as they fight to retreat from the war as their goal has been achieved.

"Luffy! Where have you been the last two years?" Ace asked as the three of them fight side by side.

"Training" Luffy said laughing.

"You didn't even told me. I ask everyone I met for you"Ace manage to flick Luffy's forehead in the midst of the fights. Luffy just laugh some more.

"And then you get yourself captured"Sabo said from beside Ace.

"What can I do? The traitor keep saying Luffy's dead"Ace retorted.

"And where have you been all these years, shitty Sabo?"he turn to Sabo glaring at him.

"Not now, Ace. We have to leave here safely first"the blonde said ignoring Ace's glare. Ace sighed and continue fighting alongside his brothers.

"The brothers are impressive alongside each other" Marco mused as he saw the trio brothers fight.

"And that's why they're a terrible set of brothers" Jozu said beside him.

"You wouldn't want to upset one of them with the others near"he continued. Marco smirked resuming his fights.

Meanwhile, the three admirals manage to gather together watching the pirates fighting their way to retreat.

"In the name of Absolute Justice, I won't let any of the brothers with devils blood get away"Akainu growled.

"Aokiji, Kozaru, we'll kill the brothers" he continued moving forward.

"All three of them"he said turning his hand and lower body into magma and flied toward the brothers. Kizaru and Aokiji followed him.

"None of you will leave safely, unwanted pirates!"Akainu said pulling his magma covered hand back.

The pirates's eyes widened as the three admirals launched attacks to the unprepared brothers.

"LUFFY!"

"ACE!"

"SABO!"

 **Sorry for the late update. My condition are not too well for the time being and most of my time are spent on my study too.. If you're a student, then you should know how busy student life is.. hahahah. Well, if you're a university's student btw..**

 **And one more thing, sorry it's short.**


End file.
